User talk:RWthebigfan
Welcome Hi, welcome to Smurfs Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Smurfs Outtakes page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- VicGeorge2K9 (Talk) 21:36, December 9, 2011 Hi rwthebigfan can I call you RW for short, any way I LOVE muppets my favorite is beaker. I love to see new users on these wikis ( most wikis don't have fan pages) any way what's your favorite comic book and did you know the Smurfs started out as a comic book! Not a lot of people have been going on my 'why do you like Smurfs' blog I was wondering if you could post something on it. Thanks, -swallows :) In response, I will tell you in order: 1. Sure, RW is just fine 2. Arguably, my favorite comic books are the 'Garfield' series of books. 3. Of course I know. I'm really smart at things. Thanks! RWthebigfan 20:50, December 14, 2011 (UTC) thanks so much, you rock -swallows Hello Nice to see a new User on here. ^^ Since we're such a small group on the Smurfs Fanon Wiki, we're sort of like a loose-knit family. Glad to have you aboard! Being a teenager doesn't mean I'm not a kid at heart. 03:28, December 15, 2011 (UTC) I love garfeild. Love your new cookie picture thing, any way I was looking at your page and I saw that you liked cartoons im a big cartoon person myself. Do you like the teenage mutant ninja turtles ( that use to be my favorite show when I was like 6) but a new cartoon thing is coming out in 2012, they messed up there toes and they have pupils again, nooooooo! Bye - swallows. :) 1. The new avatar is absolutely adorable, with the cute smiley face on it. 2. Hey, why not be cartoon buddies? As for "TMNT", I never really watched the show, but for sure I know those guys. Thanks for your time! RWthebigfan 13:18, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Garfield WHoa, you like Garfield too? I see you've been on the Muppets Wiki too, do you go on the Garfield Wik? 'Cause I don't, people have messed it up and I can't bother correcting the grammar, spelling, fanon stuff, and all that, so why don't you go on the Garfield Wiki? Smurfs (B1K3) Talk Contributions Blog GenRexFanFic GenRexAnswers 14:29, December 22, 2011 (UTC) I go to the Garfield Wiki and the Muppet Wiki on and off, pretty much. Let's just hope none of you hate Mondays as much as he does! Ta-ta! RWthebigfan 16:30, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Like your new name Ryan or should I call you jerky mcjerkface Da I forgot to sign my name on the last comment RW- swallows At my parents' request, I just put the name there to avoid vandalism. I actually got the name from the YouTube video "The Man of 101 More Voices" starring Brock Baker. RWthebigfan 12:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC)